


This is A War

by lyreann



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kind of Everyone Loves Ethan, M/M, bottom!ethan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看电影的时候觉得局长描述伊森那段台词真是脑残粉都说不出来的迷之羞耻……于是有了这么一篇文（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is A War

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 本文为论坛体变体/衍生 文风有吐槽恶搞倾向 如果不能接受此类风格的同人请慎重阅读  
> 2\. 作者是伊森苏 伊森中心 注意避雷  
> 3\. 请无视不合理的地方！就是想写个轻松的小恶搞文，看过笑笑就好啦_(:зゝ∠)_（如果没有雷到的话

1.  
  
对于技术员本杰明•邓恩来说，这个早晨原本和其他任何一个不用出任务的早晨没有任何分别。他乘坐地铁再步行穿过两个街区去上班，路上在他几乎每天都要经过的同一家花店门外又花了五分钟时间犹豫要不要买盆可爱的小盆栽送给伊森（考虑到伊森警告说他家的窗台上实在已经没有多余的空间了，最后还是作罢）；接待处的亚莉丝小姐一如往常笑着问他为什么看起来这样开心；踏进自己的小隔间的时候他哼着普契尼的曲子，手上端着咖啡和小甜饼。新的一天，又有新的、似乎永远无情无尽的海量数据等着他去解密、处理和归类，但是没关系，班吉会存活下来的。这个早晨原本和其他任何一个早晨一样完美。  
  
直到本杰明•邓恩在电脑桌前坐下来，习惯性地在一天工作开始之前登录他常去的论坛浏览新帖子。  
  
他饶有兴趣地看了两个探讨数据处理效率优化的技术贴，还回复了其中一个，并且决定等一下就尝试一下新的算法。他从竖在三屏显示器前的小镜子里确认身后没有人经过，才点开了原创区那篇烂俗又狗血却让他忍不住一直追了下来的爱情小说的最新连载，他看到男女主角经历了种种误会矛盾终于透露出了在一起的趋势，舒了口气，换上小号给作者回了一个帖子。  
  
他的好心情终结在他点开自由讨论版面的主页的一刻。突然，他的笑容在脸上僵住了，甚至有点儿扭曲起来。马克杯被愤怒地重重放在桌子上，一些深褐色的液体还飞溅出来沾在了班吉的粉色衬衫上，但他全然没有在意。他瞪大双眼紧盯着屏幕，不敢相信自己所看到的一切。  
  
这怎么能够被允许发生？  
  
一定是他前几天忙于和伊森出任务疏忽了社区管理，才会出现这种不可疏忽的灾难！  
  
班吉面前的显示屏上，自由讨论版的首页飘着一个帖子，那个帖子的标题刺痛了班吉的眼睛。  
  
  
  
**理性讨论：伊森•亨特并不像传说中那样是个称职的顶尖特工**  
  
  
  
技术员本杰明•邓恩的脑中响起了防空警报。  
  
警告！警告！这不是演习！他在想象中用力按下了那个并不存在的预警按钮。接下来的一切都会是他们自找的——有人已经发动了一场战争！  
  
  
  
2.  
  
技术员本杰明•邓恩立刻启动了应急方案。  
  
他考虑过直接用管理员的账号删除这个帖子。但是班吉转念一想，这不会让那些人心服口服地闭上嘴。如果那些人愿意理性讨论，就让他们来讨论讨论吧，伊森的优秀是经得起任何人的质疑和考验的！  
  
他开始浏览那个帖子下面的回复，他不可避免地愤怒了。  
  
他竟然允许这个帖子在没有被他注意到的情况下存在了几天时间（虽然那时他在和伊森出任务，而且，说句老实话，他们自身的情况挺艰难的）！下面竟然还有人表示赞同！  
  
他决定贡献出一批自己珍爱的小号。这些小号他已经注册有段时间了，时不时还会轮流用其中的账号登录发言，看起来绝对不会像临时注册的为了掐架的精分马甲（虽然它们的确是）。  
  
过去的那些付出，不就是为了今天这种时刻吗？  
  
“伊森•亨特是个赌徒，总有一天他的运气会用光的。”  
  
类似的话我们已经听了几百年了，可到最后事实证明他总是对的，每一次。班吉噼里啪啦地在键盘上敲击着。你们就不能换个既不过时又有说服力的说法吗？  
  
路过的同事感叹，班吉不愧是IMF最好的技术员之一，他今天的工作热情可真高。  
  
“他那张脸就不专业。哪有特工会长着一张那么显眼的脸？我简直要同情他每次的潜伏工作了。”  
  
哈，你这是嫉妒！失败者！班吉在显示屏前摆出一张嘲笑的嫌弃脸，虽然对方并不看得见。省点儿心关心你自己的工作吧！他完成得可好了！   
  
你远远比不上他！不论是能力还是长相。班吉在心里补充，克制住了没有把这句话加上去。  
  
“班吉，”同部门的安迪探过头来问他（班吉事先从他的“后视镜”里看见了他，现在正作出一副调试代码的模样），“那批数据你还没处理好吗？往常这个时候已经好了。”  
  
“格式都不对，”班吉随口答道，“我需要写个小程序重新统一数据格式才能进行下一步处理。”  
  
“我明明已经做过预处理了。”安迪有点儿委屈地说。  
  
“那是你做的不够好，你没有全面考虑到数据格式可能存在的各种问题。”班吉无情地说，“好了，现在走开，我要工作。”  
  
他目送安迪走远，重新打开那个页面。  
  
“他每次执行任务造成的破坏几乎和他通过任务弥补的一样多。这毫无疑问来自于他对合理的常规方式的轻视以及偏好冒险的性格。他需要任务来证明自己的存在。我不由得怀疑，他每次执行任务时的真实想法，尤其是对于一些周期很长却见效甚微的任务来说。”  
  
这是真正让人无法忍受的部分！如果他没有理解错，对方是在试图质疑伊森的信念和原则吗？班吉气得用装着冷掉的咖啡的马克杯又重重地砸了一下桌面。  
  
班吉退掉当前账号，用管理员权限的账号登录，试图查看发帖人的IP地址。这并不容易，因为他很快发现那是一个经过了多重代理的地址。但是这难不倒班吉。IMF也会使用这种模式。  
  
他们还以为他们的防护系统很安全。用公司电脑逛论坛实在是太不专业了。  
  
正在用公司电脑逛论坛的技术员本杰明•邓恩露出冷笑。  
  
  
  
3.  
  
“发生什么了，班吉？为什么你非要在这里单独见我？”  
  
匆匆赶来的伊森还没坐下来就被班吉一把抓住了胳膊。  
  
“听我说伊森！这是很重要的事情——你确定你没有被跟踪吗？”  
  
伊森哭笑不得，力度温柔但不失坚定地将自己的袖子从班吉的手中拯救出来：“如果你事先提醒我，我会更小心一点的。”他坐了下来，盯着班吉的衬衫看。  
  
网上说穿粉红色衬衫的男士魅力大果然没有错。班吉内心暗暗欣喜。  
  
“班吉，”伊森指了指他衣服胸前的位置，“你的衬衫上沾了东西。那是咖啡渍吗？”  
  
“咳咳，”班吉清了清嗓子，“希望我们还没有暴露——听我说，伊森，我有充分的理由相信，IMF有内鬼。”  
  
班吉暂时打发走了服务员小姐，伊森一边翻着菜单一边听班吉说前因后果。当然，他选择性地忽略了一些细节。  
  
伊森从菜单上抬起头来，他挑了挑眉毛露出一副无法理解的表情。“什么样的论坛会让你们讨论这种内容？我以为IMF的保密工作做得还是不错的。”  
  
“就是各国情报机关人员会偷偷上，有时候还能私下约定交换信息的那个论坛啊。”在他们中间，伊森•亨特绝对算得上名声在外。“你从来不用那里获取信息吗？”  
  
“有时候会，”伊森说，“但是我不逛自由交流版面，还有原创区。”  
  
你怎么知道我是在自由交流版面看到的？还有我看原创区的事。伊森的表情阻止了班吉询问出口。  
  
“那只是个帖子——”  
  
“那是个用IMF内部IP地址发的帖子！IMF内网对外用的是统一的IP，所以我还不能确定到底是谁，但我很确定他就在我们中间！或者是她……”  
  
“或许IMF有人不满意我的作风，”伊森温和地说，“那也没什么。听我说，班吉，我不想说你小题大做什么的，我很感激你维护我——”  
  
“不，这很严重！”伊森怎么就不明白呢？“也许他会在你的任务里使诈，故意陷害你，或者背叛你——”  
  
“你想得太严重了，班吉。”伊森继续安慰他，“就因为讨厌同事故意把任务搞砸太幼稚了。我能对付别人的一点儿反感，没有人能获得所有人的喜爱。”  
  
但是想想那些发生在你身上的事啊，班吉想。但他没说出口。伊森擅长把他那些惨兮兮的事用无所谓的语调讲出来，说不定还会反过来安慰别人。而且班吉暂时还不想说出他借着升级IMF数据库的安全级别的机会下载并阅读了和伊森相关的所有档案记录的事情——即使在IMF内部，这些档案有一大半也都还没有解密，其中不少还和IMF的黑历史有关。  
  
伊森没有认识到这件事的重要性。没关系，就由班吉来担当骑士保护伊森吧！班吉看着伊森招手把服务员小姐叫过来点菜，握紧拳头暗暗下定决心，无视了通常来说他这位骑士才是反过来被保护的角色的事实。面对伊森的笑容，服务员小姐显得有点儿心不在焉，她反复确认了三遍伊森要的是香草冰淇淋，最后还是在菜单上写错了，还是伊森给她指出来的。  
  
  
  
4.  
  
班吉几乎是踩着午休结束时间的尾巴回到工作隔间的。他打开电脑，那些大数据依然固执地没有消失或减少，安迪给他发了十几个消息问他进度怎么样了。  
  
“何必着急呢？”他回复道，“你应该明白它们永远不会减少的，对吧？”  
  
情况有点儿失控。他再次打开论坛页面，有人在那个帖子后面回复让他们不要掐架，还有人表示这已经掐起来了，为什么管理员没有删帖？  
  
我会删的，班吉在心里哼了一声，等我把你们的脾气都给掐没了。  
  
他往下拉了几条，其中有些回复很奇怪。有个昵称是俄文的ID用英语在后面回复道，伊森•亨特是不是真像传说中无所不能专挑战不可能的任务他不知道，他敢确定的是这个人善于逃跑——“我不是在说他是个懦夫之类的，”那个人在回复里写道，“我是想说他真的不太容易抓到。”  
  
这个回复倒也称不上有什么恶意，但给人的感觉有点微妙。好像回复的人曾经栽在伊森手里过似的，而且对此耿耿于怀。  
如果这种事真发生过，那也不奇怪。班吉想。  
  
他又往下拉了几条。看到后面一条专门针对那个俄文ID的回复时，班吉感觉浑身的汗毛都竖起来了。  
  
“你得把他放到玻璃盒子里去。只要小心不要让他有机会反扑。他会发挥很好的作用的。”  
  
班吉纠结了一会儿如果用管理员账号删掉这个帖子，会不会暴露管理员其实看到了这个帖子但是坐视掐架发生的事实。但他没纠结多久就删掉了那个回帖，顺便禁言了发帖的ID，再给他发送过去一条饱含警告意味的站内信。“不要试图纠缠伊森，不然我们会给你好看。当然，如果你还执着于你的超级恐怖组织也是一样。”虽然从技术上来说，上一次是伊森保护了他、拯救了他，但表明态度依然是重要的。  
  
而且伊森又不是没得到他的有力帮助。必要的时候班吉也会愿意为伊森去冒生命危险的。  
  
看吧，这果然比伊森以为的要重要得多。他不知道见鬼的所罗门•莱恩是怎么碰到网线的。他需要提醒相关部门，他们的监管太疏忽大意太宽松了。  
  
另外，当然，这天晚上技术员本杰明•邓恩毫不意外地加班了。  
  
  
  
5.  
  
主题： **理性讨论：伊森•亨特并不像传说中那样是个称职的顶尖特工**  
  
发帖人： **部门管理好心累** （某部门混乱需直接撤销，下属都不说老实话，烦。）  
  
……  
  
  
  
**枪炮纹身** （我希望下次任务他们能给我个好听点儿的代号）  
  
我听说CIA前段时间在抓他。楼主发这个帖子的时间有点儿微妙。  
  
  
  
**走失的猫** （公司社保福利让人绝望，要不要跳槽呢）  
  
|  _我听说CIA前段时间在抓他……_  
  
这位是CIA的？知道的这么清楚？  
  
管理员警告： _本论坛禁止以任何形式泄露以及询问他人的工作身份，两次违反警告无效将封ID处理。_  
  
  
  
**鸡尾酒** （老子要休假啊！）  
  
|  _我听说CIA前段时间在抓他……_  
  
我也听说了。前段时间亨特联系过我的一个线人获取情报信息，我上报以后才知道CIA在搜集一切和他的行踪有关的信息，不过等到他们行动的时候好像亨特早已经跑到别的地方去了。为了不影响任务，原谅我不能说出我的具体地理位置。  
  
  
  
**高尖端科技装备** （这次一定能正常运行了！）  
  
|  _我也听说了。前段时间亨特联系过我的一个线人……_  
  
听起来总觉得亨特把CIA耍得团团转，不愧是顶尖的特工。  
  
  
  
**数据终结者** （不要用公司电脑逛论坛）  
  
|  _我听说CIA前段时间在抓他……_  
  
前段时间CIA在抓他，因为CIA得到了错误的信息推出了错误的结论。现在这个错误已经被纠正了。  
  
  
  
**为了改变的杀戮** （捉的猫从玻璃柜子里跑掉了。）  
  
|  _听起来总觉得亨特把CIA耍得团团转……_  
  
一个CIA不能说明什么。  
  
  
  
**白日骑士** （亲爱的约我去看谍战片，我说看咱俩的经历还不够吗？）  
  
|  _一个CIA不能说明什么。_  
  
这话谨慎说，别挑= =要掐到专门的战实力帖去掐。  
  
  
  
**为了改变的杀戮** （捉的猫从玻璃柜子里跑掉了。）  
  
|  _这话谨慎说= =别挑，要掐到专门的战实力帖去掐。_  
  
非挑，只是对于亨特来说，如果一个CIA能对他造成困扰，他也就不是亨特了，和他玩还有什么意思。  
  
  
  
**Eight8** （喜欢的大大挖坑不填，好痛苦）  
  
|  _非挑，只是对于亨特来说……_  
  
原来这位也是粉吗。这帖里亨特粉怎么扎堆了……  
  
  
  
**地下室的鸽子** （上司说我再工作时逛论坛就扣工资，明明他自己也逛啊！）  
  
|  _原来这位也是粉……这帖里亨特粉怎么扎堆了……_  
  
楼主开帖黑亨特，亨特粉当然要扎堆。  
  
实际上，不论你在哪个版块发什么帖子，只要和亨特沾上边，亨特粉都会扎堆。  
  
  
  
**深水导弹** （执行任务的能不能替清扫部队稍微考虑一下？）  
  
|  _非挑，只是对于亨特来说……_  
  
我表示怀疑。谣言已经把他传得太神乎其神了，我怀疑那些故事有多少是真实的。亨特只是运气好。  
  
  
  
**给我个面具** （所以说，没机会戴面具了？）  
  
|  _我表示怀疑。谣言已经把他传得太神乎其神了……_  
  
这不是赌徒又换了个说法嘛。类似的说法前面已经反驳过好多次了能别老是车轱辘转回来吗？不过你们也没词可说吧。  
  
其实我觉得赌徒特质也是加分项。  
  
  
  
**部门管理好心累** （某部门混乱需直接撤销，下属都不说老实话，烦。）  
  
|  _我表示怀疑。谣言已经把他传得太神乎其神了……_  
  
重点不在于他的能力。我认为他不能说是一个顶尖的特工是因为他太过冒险，是稳定与秩序的大敌。我想你根本没有资格质疑他的能力。伊森•亨特是经过严格训练并具有高度行动力的最强特工。没有秘密他不能获取，没有安全线他不能突破，没有人他不能伪装。他就是活着的命运之神。  
  
  
  
**香草冰淇淋** （卧槽，遇上了一个蛇精病的特工）  
  
|  _重点不在于他的能力。我认为他……_  
  
……我抬头看了好几遍ID以确认我没有看错……  
  
  
  
**尾巴** （出任务只能坐经济舱，公司太抠啦）  
  
| _重点不在于他的能力。我认为他……_  
  
……我以为前几楼我已经见过了活的脑残粉，没想到我太天真了。  
  
楼主！该说你是黑得像粉一样还是粉得像黑一样！  
  
  
  
**Sixxxxx** （倒时差->倒时差->倒时差）  
  
|  _……我以为前几楼我已经见过了活的脑残粉……_  
  
不，真的脑残粉都很难说出这么耻的句子啊！  
  
而且说实在吧，这位的发言也没怎么过激，但是楼主太真情实感了。  
  
  
  
**预知梦** （我就知道办公室恋爱没好下场，可是特工除了办公室恋爱还有什么机会？）  
  
|  _不，真的脑残粉都很难说出这么耻的句子啊！……_  
  
所以尽管楼主开了这个帖子黑亨特，其实他骨子里是个脑残粉，还是那种级别相当高的脑残粉。  
  
  
  
**泰特** （妈蛋第三次外勤测试挂掉了！）  
  
|  _所以尽管楼主开了这个帖子黑亨特……_  
  
这，难道就是传说中的黑粉？还是粉黑？  
  
  
  
**海鲜汤拌饭** （如果你们有必要采取不能被审核通过的特殊手段，不要让我知道谢谢）  
  
|  _这，难道就是传说中的黑粉？还是粉黑？_  
  
我猜一开始是粉，后来不知道发生了什么事怒转黑。但是按照这个情况看，估计迟早还要再转回粉。  
  
……或者已经转回粉了，我说这几天有人掐楼主，楼主怎么也不出来反驳反驳，因为立场已经颠倒回来了啊。  
  
  
  
**高尖端科技装备** （这次一定能正常运行了！）  
  
|  _重点不在于他的能力。我认为他……_  
  
这这这！等一下！你到底是站在哪边的啊？！  
  
  
  
6.  
  
“喔——不好意思，有人了。”  
  
班吉三步并作两步冲过去夺取了伊森身边的位置。他向手里端着一份咖啡原本打算坐在那儿的人歉意地笑了笑，对方稍显奇怪地看了他一眼，走开了。  
  
伊森咬着一根吸管的一头坐在员工休息区的高脚凳上，转过身来和他打招呼。  
  
“怎么在这儿见到你？”班吉的心情很好。  
  
“新部长要和我谈话。”  
  
“新部长？我们有了一位新部长？”  
  
“我们有了一位新部长。”伊森重复道，只不过换了陈述句的语气。  
  
“那绝对是个好消息，是不是？不是说我不想念前一任部长——”其实班吉并没有怎么见过他，但班吉非常仔细地读过伊森的档案，在那些简明扼要甚至有点儿冷冰冰的记录中还适当地添加了自己的想象。“——不过没有领导的日子实在是太不好过了。每天被困在CIA处理垃圾数据，不能出外勤，没有戏剧性，每个星期还要被亚伦•亨利抓去盘问，虽然我确实一直在对他们撒谎——抱歉，伊森，你肯定比我更不好过。总之这种日子我受够了，再也不想过了——你为什么露出这种笑容？”  
  
“我觉得，”伊森说，“我不能很肯定地说这种日子不会再发生。”  
  
这是什么意思？“别担心。”看见他脸上的表情，伊森温和地说，“IMF确实需要一位新部长。这是好事情。”  
  
“好吧。为什么新部长要找你谈话？哦，当然，你是IMF的王牌，每个人都听过你的故事，他们得确保你继续留下来。”  
  
“新部长要和我谈话，”伊森说，“因为我们有一段历史。”  
  
那是个双关吗？  
  
“他和你也有段历史。”伊森补充说。班吉几乎要怀疑他是不是看穿了自己的想法，又一次地。  
  
“这代表什么，新部长也要找我谈话？”  
  
“也许。”  
  
“和每一个同他过去有段历史的特工？那在IMF有多少？”  
  
伊森微笑着不说话，又咬起了那根吸管。他的嘴角微微上翘，露出一个很可爱的弧度。  
  
于是班吉说不出来话了。  
  
过了好一会儿，他才想起另一个话题来：“你的论坛ID是什么？——我们上次提到过的那个论坛。”  
  
伊森斜着眼睛看他。“你没有尝试自己找出来？”  
  
就是试过了才来问你的。  
  
“没有任何提示……？”  
  
“我有些时候仍然需要那个账号去获取一些信息。”伊森说。  
  
伊森擅长易容和伪装，不论是在现实还是虚拟世界。如果他有意隐藏自己的行踪，谁也别想找到他。但班吉真的很好奇他看了什么帖说了什么话。“好吧。”班吉开始考虑起黑进伊森电脑的可行性。如果伊森知道了大概会生气，但是伊森的计算机水平是中等，如果他做得巧妙一点——如果伊森没有删除浏览器的数据和缓存——不过，首先，他得设法接触到伊森的电脑——  
  
“你还在为那个帖子烦心？”伊森随口问道。  
  
“哦，那个——我正打算和你说。有点出乎我的意料，我不是很理解为什么，好像他并不是像我一开始以为的那样完全反对你，但他确实有批评你——”  
  
即便是班吉，当着伊森的面复述那段话也让人羞耻得脸红心跳。“——命、命运之神。”班吉结结巴巴地说完了最后几个词。“这不是我说的——我不是说我不认同这段话——但——”  
  
伊森没在意他的小纠结。他看了班吉一眼，眼睛里流露出感到有点儿奇怪的思索的神色。“原话真的是这样的？”  
  
“对——等一下，你喜欢这种风格的评价？我以为你会更欣赏含蓄一点的——”  
  
“忘掉那个帖子的存在吧，班吉。”  
  
“但——等等，你知道发帖人是谁？”  
  
“差不多。”  
  
“可是——为什么？你知道那段话出自哪里？”  
  
“没有人要对我不利，”伊森说，“我们之间可能有过一点儿误会，但我想我们已经和好了。”  
  
令班吉遗憾的是，之后伊森没有再透露一点多余的信息。他把话题岔开到了别的方向。看起来他真的对这个问题没什么兴趣了。  
  
  
  
7.  
  
接到内线电话之前班吉正在试图定位那个发帖人的IP，而他并没有太多进展——好吧，说老实话，基本没有进展——就是没有进展。他和路德一向很为IMF的网络安全系统自豪——这个系统是在他们的贡献之下建立起来的——现在他觉得，也许他们的工作完成得有点儿过于好了，因为，见鬼，连他自己都束手无策了。  
  
伊森告诉过他让他忘记这个帖子的存在，但是那又怎么样？班吉就是没法儿做到。这又不是他第一次违抗伊森的决定。看看上次的结果，如果没有他的坚持伊森会怎么样？简直无从想象。这更加让班吉坚信自己在做正确的事情。  
  
他决定换一个进攻方式。他换了一个账号登录（“挪威王储”，签名是“实际上我是第三顺位继承人”），重新打开了那个帖子的页面，在下面开始写回复。他努力让自己显得客观冷静一些，而不去扮演一个过于明显的狂热粉丝。  
  
_至少你能够对伊森•亨特所具有的能力做出正确的评价。这不禁让我觉得你似乎对他是有一定了解的。你在首楼给出的那些批评也显示出，你认真了解过他、分析过他，但如果你真的这么做过的话你就会知道你说过的那些话是有失偏颇的。有时候他显得很鲁莽，很不顾一切，但他从不下无谓的赌注，他是那个能看到唯一的解决方法的人。我猜你从来没有有机会在任务中和他合作吧，我的一个朋友对他评价非常高。即使要去冒险，他也总会照顾到别人，如果真要说他有什么缺点，我的朋友说，那可能是保护欲有点儿过剩……_  
  
这太明显了，班吉有点儿犹豫。这就好比情感热线，你小心翼翼地打过去说，“我的一个朋友爱上了他的队长……”主持人热心地给你开导和鼓励朋友的建议，心里却在想：哈！我们都知道那个朋友就是你自己！  
  
就是在那个时候内线电话响了。正在全神贯注思索的班吉被铃声吓得一激灵，手一抖已经点了发表回复的按钮。  
  
“邓恩特工，请到十二层XVII号来，部长要见您。”  
  
班吉开始思考这到底是再一次印证了伊森的未卜先知还是他自己具有乌鸦潜质。  
  
不过，他对于新部长还是有一些好奇的。不如说，班吉对于部长的存在本身就感到好奇。多年以来他一直以为IMF的部长是个标志式的人物，就像老大哥，当他们谈论任务时会说，“像往常一样，如果你遭到逮捕，部长会否认一切……”——谁知道部长到底存不存在？到底是什么人在给他们安排这些任务？“在未经部长允许的情况下我不能承认或否认关于行动的任何细节。”——得了吧，就算部长死了，他们照样会把这句话搬出来当做挡箭牌。  
  
直到伊森告诉他，部长确确实实是存在的，不是IMF营造出来的一个虚构的形象，他们甚至还谈过话。从伊森的档案上，班吉可以推测出来伊森和前部长交情匪浅。  
  
“就像007的M？”  
  
伊森有点儿无奈地耸耸肩，“如果你愿意，可以那样想象。”  
  
再加上不久之前他和伊森的那次交谈，班吉对于新部长更加好奇了——直到他看到亚伦•亨利从办公桌后面转过身子来，那份好奇变成了惊讶，然后是惊恐。  
  
哦不，IMF被CIA占领了，我们都要完蛋了。他一辈子都别想再跟着伊森出外勤了，至少在亨利没有倒台之前。你好，测谎仪，接下来他们要共度余生了，幸福快乐直到永远。  
  
“请坐，邓恩特工。”  
  
不知道是不是班吉的错觉，他总觉得对于自己脸上的神情，亨利显得很愉快。他并没有脸露微笑——在班吉的印象里，这个男人好像就没怎么露出过笑容，但不知怎的，他觉得亨利看起来就是一副很愉快的样子。也可能在这个时候亨利真的只是想做一个和蔼可亲的愉快的上司而已，而班吉内心险恶地揣测了他。  
  
“非常荣幸见到您，”他僵硬地在沙发上坐下来，干巴巴地说，“……部、部长？”  
  
亨利点了点头，过了一会儿才说（十足的领导作风，利用沉默来给班吉施加压力，班吉继续内心险恶地揣测）：“我很遗憾我们之前有点不愉快的经历，我希望这不会对日后你在IMF的工作造成影响。”  
  
“不——不会。”我一般都不知道部长是谁，班吉心想，而且我也没有那么重要——不像伊森对IMF那么重要。但是，班吉随即又想到，他对于伊森是重要的朋友，这让他心情好了起来。  
  
亨利似乎没有注意，或者说并不在意他的心不在焉。“我想和你谈谈亨特特工。”  
  
“先生，”在来得及阻止自己之前班吉已经开口说道，“我想您欠伊森一个解释和道歉——我是说，亨特特工。”  
  
CIA的局长，现在也是他们的部长的亚伦•亨利，脸色变得有点难看。班吉意识到自己的行为在工作中有个对应的词组，大概叫做顶撞上司。  
  
“对不起，部长先生，”班吉试图组织语言，“我并不是想对您的工作指手画脚，但此前伊森——我是说亨特特工——遭受了不公正的待遇，您指责他虚构出一个辛迪加，阻断了他所有的后备支援，还动用CIA的特别行动小组去追捕他——”  
  
“——而我们被他耍得团团转，”亨利说，“并且最后发现他仍然是正确的，尽管我曾经怀疑过他的原则和立场，是的。”  
  
他做了个深呼吸，看起来不生气了。这倒出乎班吉的意料，让他有点儿摸不着头脑了。  
  
“伊森•亨特确实是名优秀的特工，”IMF新继任的部长继续说道，“IMF拥有他是我们的幸运，发生了之前的事情让人遗憾，希望我们能保证类似的事件不再发生。”  
  
“那恐怕得付出很多努力，先生，”班吉说，“他经历过很多次类似的事件——背叛、陷害，反过来被自己人对付什么的。”  
  
“这正是我想找你谈话的原因。”亨利说，“我不由得注意到，邓恩特工，你对亨特特工十分忠诚，不管是帮助他完成任务还是在背后维护他的名誉，尽管你在测谎仪面前确实撒了不少谎。”  
  
班吉有点尴尬地在沙发上扭动了一下身子。  
  
“别担心，我不是想要追究你的责任，”——班吉仍然感觉摸不清亨利的意图——“知道亨特特工领导的小队有这样忠诚可信赖的队友，我感到十分欣慰。”  
  
——亨利的态度到底是怎么回事？发生了什么？  
  
“你应该跟亨特特工出过不少次任务吧？”  
  
“是的，先生——并不是每次任务我都有机会参加，但——是的，不少。”  
  
“你对他工作的评估是怎么样的？”  
  
“在这方面我恐怕没有太多发言权，”班吉谨慎地回答，“伊森——亨特特工的各方面技能和素质都高过我，而且您也说他是一个十分优秀的特工。”  
  
“即使是这样，你有没有觉得他有哪些缺点？——类似，比如，保护欲过剩之类的？”  
  
班吉脑中那些小小的灰色细胞兴奋地运作了起来，一些推断开始在他脑子里形成，班吉甚至没法儿控制它们。那个IMF的内部IP地址，伊森确信而放心的论断，亨利突然改变的态度，还有那些听起来有些耳熟的话——但这有可能吗？  
  
班吉不是故意的，他还在混乱而兴奋地思索着，眼睛下意识地有点儿神经质地在房间里扫视着——他看到亨利背后的桌子上的电脑。显然，亨利设置的自动屏保的时间没有超过班吉到达这个房间里之后他们谈话的时间。而IMF配备的显示屏的尺寸以及班吉管理员的身份可以让他一眼就认出熟悉的论坛界面。  
  
——实际上，他已经认出了自己的马甲头像。  
  
“邓恩特工？”  
  
“是——是的，先生，我想他是有点儿。”他慌忙回答道，“他曾试图说服我在歌剧院事件过后回国指认他——以便你们不太为难我。”  
  
亨利饶有兴趣地看着他。“而你没有遵从他的指示。”  
  
“是的，我相信我做的是正确的决定，现在更加如此。”  
  
他简直不知道自己是怎么回答完剩下的问题的，有一半的他都因为过于震惊而不能好好思索，而另一半则想在办公室里当场放声大笑。大概是因为亨利接着问了他更多关于伊森的事情，而这些事情他不用太过认真思索也能回答出来。  
  
“非常感谢你，邓恩特工，你可以回去了。”  
  
等到他晕晕乎乎地回到工作隔间的时候，他发现自己的回帖已经得到了回复。  
  
_我想我需要为我之前的言论道歉。我接触了一些和他工作过的特工，他确实非常优秀。我猜也许我是有点儿——想必你也知道他的工作方式经常让人觉得心惊胆战。说实在的，如果他能稍稍循规蹈矩一点儿可能更让人放心——不论是对他的任务内容还是他本人。但那恐怕也就不是他了，是吧？_  
  
看吧，他说什么来着。用公司电脑逛论坛实在是太不专业了。正在用公司电脑逛论坛的技术员本杰明•邓恩如是想。  
  
那么现在还剩最后一个问题。  
  
见鬼，伊森的ID到底是什么？  
  
  
  
8.  
  
对于技术员本杰明•邓恩来说，这个早晨似乎注定和其他任何一个早晨都不太一样，虽然这个早晨他依旧不用出任务。他从地铁站出来，步行经过那家熟悉的花店门外的时候站在那儿消磨了三分钟，然后走了进去，带着一种仿佛面临着重大抉择，但对于接下来的选择已经下定了决心不容置喙的表情说：  
  
“我要一盆那个，帮我包起来。”  
  
他伸出一根手指指着一边架子上的小盆栽。  
  
他抱着那个用粉色和蓝色的包装纸包好的小礼物走过接待处，脸上仍然带着一副严肃而坚决的神情。亚莉丝小姐略带惊恐地看了他一眼。班吉仿佛即将去执行任务似的，不动声色地向她点了点头：“早上好。”声音庄严肃穆。走进自己的工作隔间里的时候他的脚步像踏着军乐的鼓点。他把那个小盆栽放在桌上，给自己弄了杯咖啡。新的一天，照例又有磁盘等着他去恢复，数据等着他去处理，信息等着他去破译。就像往常一样，班吉会处理好这些的，不用担心。但是，这个早晨注定了不会和其他任何一个早晨一样。  
  
本杰明•邓恩在电脑桌前坐下来，打开常逛的论坛。一上线他就收到了好几条消息。之前那个技术贴的作者询问他试验新算法的结果怎么样了；他留言了的那篇狗血烂俗的连载爱情小说的作者对他的支持表示了感谢，并提醒他最新的一章也已经贴出来了。不过，这些都不能让班吉分心，他还有别的事要先完成，一件事先决定了的、计划好的事，想到这里，他感到了些许自豪。  
  
班吉记得从竖在三屏显示器前的“后视镜”里看了一眼。  
  
然后，在浏览和回复其他帖子之前，他打开了自由交流版的首页发了一个帖子。  
  
  
  
**你们以为你们了解伊森•亨特吗？**  
  
你们听说过那些故事，知道他是个顶尖的特工，就以为了解他了。不！你们不知道私底下的他是怎样的，真实的他比传说中的还要好、还要迷人。而我知道。  
  
_我知道_ 。  
  
  
  
粉黑之间的对立结束，接下来是粉丝之间的交流时间。  
  
惊恐吧，颤抖吧，做好准备，这不是演习。  
  
——这才是真正的战争开始。  
  
  
  
=FIN=


End file.
